


Still Crazy After All Thes

by jt4702



Series: Insanity Universe [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jt4702/pseuds/jt4702
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Santana get ready to spend the day watching the final between Spain and The Netherlands with the López-Aragón family. Follow up to 'Can I Claim Temporary Insanity' in my 'Insanity Universe'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Crazy After All Thes

**Author's Note:**

> Third story in the series. I had originally only intended to write just the one story, but after seeing the final, the muse decided a sequel was needed.
> 
> Self-edited, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Still Crazy After All These Days…

 

 

Ever since the first weekend spent at the López-Aragón family watching the round-robin matches of the 2010 FIFA World Cup, Rachel has spent nearly every day of her summer vacation holed up with Santana and her family cheering and watching every single possible game her busy schedule would allow. Like everything in her life, Rachel throws herself head first, researching and learning as much as she can about the intricacies of football (which North America should call the game as well, since it is actually played with their feet, but she won’t go there, again). She doesn’t just learn about the rules so she can follow it along with the rest, but she researches each team playing, names of players, stats, ranking in the world, and the best and worst players in each team, coaching staff. In short, by the time the final between Spain and Netherlands comes around, Rachel is a walking encyclopaedia of all things soccer, which just endears her to Santana’s family even more.

 

Santana isn’t sure whether she wants to laugh or cry at the development. Since that first fateful weekend, she barely gets alone time with Rachel whenever there is a game or two scheduled for the day. She is thankful that as the knockout rounds started, the games weren’t scheduled every day because really, was it too much to ask to be able to have some normal couple time (read heavy make out sessions along with supernova explosion lovemaking sessions) with her girlfriend without her extended family around? On the plus side, at least Rachel isn’t scarred by her relatives, and they in turn absolutely adore the diva. ‘Just one more game, and things can return to normal’ Santana thinks to herself as she gets ready to go pick Rachel up for the final while her family gets everything set up for the big game.

 

Once she gets to Rachel’s house, she is met with the wonderful aroma of baked cookies even before she rings the doorbell. She wonders what tasty treats her girl has in store for them today as she rings the doorbell.

 

“Hey Santana. I see you’re here to kidnap my daughter again.” Michael says pulling the Latina into a big hug.

 

“Yeah, but at least today is the last game, and there won’t be anything like this until Brazil in four years.” Santana says sheepishly as she returns the hug.

 

“At least after today I’ll be able to eat some of her baking. She won’t let us touch the cookies, saying they are for the gathering at your place.” Michael says stepping aside to let Santana in. The scent swirling around the entire house reminds Santana of some of the bakeries she has visited in Spain while on vacation with her family.

 

“Mmmm smells delicious. You and Dan could always come over and watch the game with us.” Santana says with a smile.

 

“We can’t. We’re meeting some friends for a round of golf and then lunch. We had this planned a while back. Sorry.” Michael says.

 

“I’ll talk to her and maybe I can convince her to share some with you guys before we head out.” Santana says with a smile, barely able to contain the excitement of seeing Rachel, even though they have spent every single day together since summer vacation started.

 

“That would be lovely. It’s been sheer torture not being able to enjoy the baked goods at all. Hey Santana.” Daniel says once she catches sight of the Latina and heads over to greet her daughter’s girlfriend.

 

“Hey Daniel.” Santana waves as she makes her way to the kitchen.

 

The sight of Rachel wearing a fire engine red tank top and a pair of cut off jean shorts along with a pair of running shoes, an apron covering her front and her hair up in a messy bun knocks the breath out of Santana. She walks over to the diva, wraps her arms around her girlfriend, and inhales Rachel’s natural scent, her perfume along with the sweetness of vanilla, chocolate and hazelnut extract. The only reason she doesn’t push Rachel on top of the island and ravish her is because Michael and Daniel are just a few feet away in the living room.

 

“You look amazing and you smell even better.” Santana says before she captures Rachel’s lips in a very thorough kiss, leaving both girls breathless and wanting more.

 

“Hey Sweetie.” Rachel says nuzzling Santana’s neck. “You don’t smell so bad yourself.” She adds, lips brushing Santana’s neck, making the taller brunette’s knee nearly buckle. “Hmmm. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of your scent and how the feel of your arms around me.” Rachel says with a content smile.

 

“Hey _Preciosa_. I’ve missed you.” Santana says pulling Rachel even closer.

 

“You just saw me yesterday.” Rachel says with a small giggle.

 

“Yes, but I had to share you with my family.” Santana says pouting.

 

“Awww. Come here Baby. I kind of missed you too. I’m sorry for the craziness of these past couple of weeks. I guess insanity is contagious.” Rachel says, still nuzzling Santana’s neck.

 

“Don’t apologise. I love the fact that you get along so well with my family. They adore you, not that I can blame them. I just wish we had more alone time that’s uninterrupted.” Santana adds, pulling Rachel in for another kiss, which the diva returns enthusiastically.

 

“To think this all started because I wanted the chance to spend more time with you. Are we coming back here after, or are we staying at your place?” Rachel asks, her hands tracing soft patterns on Santana’s lower back.

 

“We’ll play it by ear, but if I have my way, we’ll be coming back here. Your room is soundproofed, mine isn’t.” Santana replies with a suggestive smirk before she captures Rachel’s lips again.

 

“Mmmm. Damn, my dads are just in the living room, and if we go up to my room they’ll steal the cookies I’ve baked.” Rachel mumbles once they pull apart, her eyes nearly black with desire.

 

While it has been wonderful spending time with Santana’s family nearly every day since their summer break started, it has also put a small damper to their lovemaking because invariably, after each match, they would be discussing the possible outcomes had the refereeing been fairer, or how the team would fare in the next match. Which of course meant more time with others around and less time just the two of them. Still, it feels so absolutely wonderful to be able to interact with others the way they have been lately.

 

It also doesn’t help that they also need to make time to spend with Quinn and Brittany, since the two blondes don’t know about Santana’s secret passion for soccer, or Rachel’s very recent obsession for the sport. They don’t need the constant teasing they’re sure to endure from Quinn at least. Brittany will probably just shrug her shoulders but join in the teasing just to please Quinn. Add to that Rachel’s voice, dance, and piano lessons, and it’s really a miracle the two brunettes get to spend any time alone.

 

“You know, _Preciosa_ , you might want to share some of your baking with them. Both men are pouting big time because they haven’t been allowed to eat your wonderful baking. I mean, after all, they are your dads.” Santana says with a lopsided smile.

 

“I can’t believe they’d recruit you and that you’d willingly help them into making me feel guilty.” Rachel says in fake annoyance.

 

“Yeah, well, to be fair, you have the entire street smelling like a bakery. I’m surprised the rest of the neighbourhood isn’t knocking at your door begging for a few cookies. You know my mom and grandma will feel horrible if your dads were to let it slip how during the past couple of weeks you’ve been baking for my family non-stop but didn’t let your dads eat any of it. And as a result, she’ll be inviting you and your dads for more family gatherings, which means even less time alone for us.” Santana says almost pleading.

 

“Ok, you make a very valid argument there. I’ll set aside enough for my dads but still have enough for your family.” Rachel answers, eyes wide at the implications.

 

Santana smiles at the slight victory, and pulls Rachel close to her again once she sees Michael peek his head in the kitchen. She surreptitiously gives him two thumbs up, and has to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing, as she watches the tall African-American man silently whoop, while staring longingly at a batch of cooling Macadamia nuts, coconut and white chocolate cookies.

 

“Santana, Baby, why don’t you help me pack the cookies away while I go shower and change into something a bit more appropriate?” Rachel says as she loads the last bit of dirty bowls and utensils in the dishwasher.

 

“Not a chance, _Preciosa_. You look to die for, and I absolutely love how delicious you smell. I want to take advantage of every possible second I get to spend with you uninterrupted by the crazies. I get the added bonus of staring at your beautiful legs and ass.” Santana says as she wraps her arms around Rachel from behind and nuzzles the diva’s neck. “Besides, if we don’t make an appearance soon, they crazies will start to get restless and it’ll be only a matter of time before we’ll start to get texts or phone calls. When that doesn’t work, I’m sure they’ll send someone here personally.” Santana says just as her phone chirps with the first text asking when they’ll be arriving.

 

“I rest my case.” Santana mumbles into Rachel’s neck, the warm breath sending a delicious shiver to run up and down the diva’s body.

 

“Mmmm I might just be coming down with something that requires my girlfriend’s undivided attention.” Rachel says turning to face Santana.

 

“If we miss the final, we’ll never hear the end of it. You’ve been such a fanatic of the sport lately that they’ll truly think something is wrong with you. We’ll never get any alone time that way. Your dads will get all worried, which in turn will get my family all worried. You’d have my entire family, hovering over you to make sure you’re ok.” Santana says chuckling and cringing at the mental image.

 

“Never mind. Come on. Let’s get this show on the road.” Rachel says as her eyes widen at that mental image.

 

“This is your own doing, you know that, right?” Santana asks playfully as she is pulled around the kitchen, gathering the containers with the baked goods.

 

“I know. I never really had much interaction with family other than my dads. It just feels nice to be included in yours. I’m sorry that it’s taken away some of our alone time. I’m sorry I kind of pushed my way into yours.” Rachel says softly, actually feeling bad.

 

“Hey, don’t you dare feel bad about this. My family adores you, and with good reason. You didn’t push your way in. You’ve been willingly adopted in. You are absolutely amazing. I’m ecstatic that I get to share them with you and the crazies haven’t scared you away.” Santana says settling the bag with the cookies as she pulls Rachel to her and kisses the girl softly. The kiss meant to convey not just lust, but deep affection and love.

 

Rachel melts in the kiss and into Santana’s embrace. “Thank you for being so sweet and understanding with me.” Rachel breathes out.

 

“I love you, _Mi Cielo_. You deserve the best, and if Michael’s family is stupid enough not to realise that, then it’s their loss.” Santana breathes out looking into those chocolate eyes that she would happily drown and get lost in.

 

“I love you too, Baby.” Rachel says.

 

Soon, they gather everything and head to Santana’s car.

 

“Dad, Daddy, we’ll be back sometime later this evening. I left a selection of cookies in the kitchen.” Rachel says as they stop in the living room.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Santana asks with a smirk.

 

“Uh, yes, we are. We’re still trying to recover from last weekend.” Daniel says quickly. The memory of the López-Aragón family and their antics still freshly in his mind. He had thought Santana was just exaggerating during her speech on what to expect, since they had had numerous get togethers with Santana’s parents and things were never quite that intense. In his mind, it was no wonder his daughter got along with them so well. They share the same kind of crazy intensity over things they love.

 

“I thought you said you had golf and lunch plans?” Santana says eying Michael with a smirk.

 

“Well, I err… Ok, so I might have fudged the truth slightly. Don’t get me wrong Santana, I love your parents, but throw in your aunts and uncles, and things get a little, uh, unpredictable.” Michael says with a sheepish smile. He mentally sends a quick prayer of thanks for this dark complexion because the heat he feels in his face and neck would show a deep blush should his skin be a lighter tone.

 

“Mike, I can’t believe you’d lie like that.” Daniel says horrified.

 

“It’s ok, Dan. I’m not offended. Sometimes I wonder how **_I_** can take all that family togetherness and not go postal.” Santana says, causing both Berry men to cast a surreptitious look at Rachel.

 

“Daddy!! I can’t believe you’d do something like that.” Rachel says horrified. “I might have to reconsider the cookies.” She adds.

 

“It’s ok, _Preciosa_. I’m not offended. My family is nuts. I’m surprised my neighbours haven’t called the police or the men in the white coats on us yet.” Santana says as she rubs soothing circles on Rachel’s lower back.

 

“You’re lucky my girlfriend is so understanding.” Rachel huffs.

 

“Should we expect you for dinner?” Michael asks, changing the subject, not wanting to risk the plate of baked goods in the kitchen.

 

The girls look at each other, silently communicating with their eyes. “No need to Daddy, but thanks for asking.” Rachel answers. If and when they get away, they’ll probably end up eating out, just the two of them. No relatives, no parents, and no friends to tag along.

 

“Enjoy the game, girls. We’ll see you later, and Rach, thanks for sharing the cookies with us this time.” Michael says, but keeping her eyes on Santana, shooting the Latina a grateful look. He knows better than to say anything to acknowledge that while his baby girl is present. One, he doesn’t want to risk having the cookies confiscated, and two, he doesn’t want to get Santana in trouble.

 

The girls head to Santana’s car with their arms wrapped around each other as best they can and still carry the re-usable grocery bags full of cookies. They drive in companionable silence, sometimes singing along with whatever song is coming out of the car’s sound system.

 

When they pull in Santana’s driveway, Rachel manages to crawl over the centre console to straddle Santana’s lap just as the Latina turns off the ignition. Their kisses start off with innocent little pecks that grow more heated. Hands start to roam under shirts and both girls subconsciously start to grind against each other in the cramped space, only to be interrupted by a knock on the car’s roof.

 

“Save that for later. We have a game to get ready for.” Leire says with a smirk through the open driver’s side window.

 

Santana usually thinks it’s usually very nice to have an aunt that’s only ten years her senior. This is not one of those times. Rachel blushes the colour of a fire engine while Santana growls low and menacing at the interruption. They should have just pulled over somewhere in between. Hindsight is truly 20/20.

 

“What the fuck, _Tía Leire_? The game doesn’t start for a couple of hours.” Santana says with a scowl.

 

“Well, you should have thought of that before you pulled in.” Leire adds with a chuckle. “Hey Rachel.” She adds to the still blushing girl trying to hide her face in her niece’s neck, but not really making any attempts to move from said niece’s lap.

 

“Hi Leire.” Rachel mumbles; her face still buried in Santana’s neck. She plans to keep it there until her face returns to her natural colour.

 

Before anyone cay say anything else, the front door opens and another person joins them.

 

“What the hell is taking you girls so long?” Alejandro says. “Oh I see. I’d say ‘get a room’, but you just saw each other yesterday. Save that for after the game. We still have a lot of food to set up…” Alejandro says beside Leire, only to be interrupted by Sara, Santana’s grandmother.

 

“ _Mija_ , unlock the door so Ale and Leire can get the bags out of your backseat. Then you can go back to kissing Rachel. Better yet, take it to your room. I’ll make sure no one interrupts you.” Sara says to Santana. “You two, stop tormenting my granddaughter and soon to be granddaughter-in-law.” She adds to her daughter and grandson.

 

Santana sits there with her mouth hanging open, while Rachel, still on her girlfriend’s lap, prays for whatever deity for the ground to open up and swallow the car whole. Only Sara Aragón would say something like that, in English and loud enough for the entire neighbourhood to hear. And people say **_she_** has no filter. The other two just laugh as Santana actually complies and unlocks her car. The moment that is done though, her hand unconsciously returns to Rachel’s waist. They quickly take the bags filled to the brim with cookies. They are stopped from sorting through the contents with another warning from Sara. Soon, the two girls are left alone in the car.

 

“You know, this is all your doing. I told you they have no sense of boundaries. You being all nice to them was all the encouragement they needed to be nosy beyond belief.” Santana grumbles, the mood completely gone.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the things that come out of Sara’s mouth and how she says them. She could have at least said them in Spanish so the rest of the street wouldn’t be privy to our personal lives. It’s not like I would have had any problems understanding her if she did.” Rachel says with a humourless chuckle, forehead pressed firmly against Santana’s. At least her blush is fading now that it’s just the two of them alone in Santana’s car.

 

“Yeah, well, just be glad it wasn’t anything more detailed.” Santana mumbles.

 

“Oh, believe me, I am.” Rachel shudders at the memory of some of their conversations together. She would die of embarrassment if strangers were to ever hear them.

 

Sitting on her girlfriend’s lap, with said girl’s hands resting oh so nicely on her waist, does things to Rachel, and soon, they’re kissing again. All thoughts of nosy family members fly out the window. That is until someone else comes out to remind the girls that there is a house full of people waiting for them. Santana wants to hit someone.

 

“Well, after today, things will return to normal. But judging from what the others have been saying, I expect things will get this crazy again with the summer games in London in two years. That at least is only fourteen days tops, and it should be a lot more interesting since there are so many sports to cheer for.” Rachel says with a resigned smile.

 

Santana just grabs hold of Rachel’s face in both her hands and kisses her senseless. The presumption that Rachel hopes and wants them to be together for the long haul doesn’t escape the Latina’s ears, and instead of causing panic at the implied long term commitment, it has the exact opposite effect. The Latina can actually picture them ten years down the road, Rachel a successful stage singer/actress while she kicks ass as an on demand architect. The thought brings a huge grin to Santana’s face.

 

“I love you _Preciosa_.” Santana breathes out once air becomes a necessity. Lately, it seems all their kisses end when oxygen becomes an issue.

 

“I love you too, Baby. Come on, let’s go in before they send out a search party or one of your neighbours decides we’re being a little too flagrant with our PDAs.” Rachel says as she opens the door and slowly manoeuvres herself off of Santana’s lap, not before placing another kiss on those full lips she loves so much. Both girls whimper in disappointment at the loss of contact.

 

Once the girls make their way in the house, they’re greeted with the usual combination of hugs, kisses on the cheek and endless teasing. Rachel blushes and tries to hide her face in Santana’s neck, while Santana just glowers, tells her aunts and uncles to mind their own business, and threatens her cousins with bodily harm. In short, the usual game day at the López-Aragón household.

 

Unfortunately, for the girls any thoughts of sneaking off to Santana’s room to make out disappears faster than a scoop of double chocolate ice cream in front of a PMSing woman. They’re instead, stuck in the kitchen helping with the food preparation that will be consumed during the game. Miraculously, after a promise to hang out after the game, the girls are free to have a date night. It helps that Sara puts her foot down.

 

Once the game officially starts, Santana cannot seem to concentrate on it. Instead, much like Rachel’s first time watching a game with her family, Santana finds herself studying how her family interacts with her girlfriend. They are all huddled together, watching everything on the TV screen. They don’t censor themselves in front of Rachel. They say whatever is on their mind, without the fear of insulting her or scaring her off. They ask Rachel her opinion and actually listen to her as attentive as they can while still following the action on the TV. They banter back and forth about the players, which includes opinions on skills, and who is or isn’t good looking. They treat Rachel as if she is a member of the family. It’s hard to believe they have only known Rachel for three weeks.

 

Regardless of how undefined Santana’s relationship with Brittany had been in the past, and how much her parents still love the ditzy blonde, Alberto and Victoria never acted that way with her. Santana’s extended family never insisted on meeting Brittany, nor did they fuss over the blonde once they met. It was all very nice, and they were all polite and they did their best to make the blonde feel welcomed, but again, it wasn’t like what she is seeing. After that very first game, when they realised that Rachel knew nothing about soccer, they went out of their way to explain the rules to **_her_** diva. As much as they enjoyed teasing Santana about her softer side, they always knew when to rein it in, not for Santana’s sake, but for Rachel’s. The moment they noticed the diva get a little too flustered they would stop and actually apologise. Santana’s heart melts at the sight of her girlfriend getting so involved in the game that to anyone seeing them for the first time, they would think it’s a regular occurrence. She can’t help the sappy smile adorning her face. She scoots closer to her girlfriend and slips her hand into Rachel’s as she tries to focus on the game, instead of the girl who owns her heart.

 

When half-time rolls around, they are all (including Santana) groaning in disappointment at all of Spain’s missed opportunities to score, and all the bad calls. They quickly take turns to use the facilities, in order not to miss anything once the second half starts. Some of them make sure all drinks are refilled. Rachel’s cookies are once again a hit with everyone.

 

They all cringe at the missed shots during the second half. Santana laughs once she sees Rachel joining her dad in giving Spain’s players advice on how to play and how to pass the ball. What is really scary, is the fact that Rachel’s strategies actually make sense. Everyone does a double take at that. That girl truly is something else. Three weeks ago, she new nothing about the game. When the second half ends in a zero-zero draw, they all cry out in disappointment again. The first half of extra time is tense, both teams have perfect chances to score, but their goalies or sheer luck prevent either team. When the second half of the extra time begins, there are more near misses. They are all afraid that the game will have to be decided in penalty shootouts, and that is something no one in the room wants. Then, out of nowhere, Spain scores and everyone in the house goes nuts. Rachel absently thinks that she should watch her screaming because it really cannot be good for her vocal chords to be this excited. Still, it feels so nice to just be accepted for who she is. No one in Santana’s family has ever hinted at her to change in order to suit their vision of whom Santana should date.

 

Everyone is a nervous wreck as the teams continue to play. There are some close calls as the Netherlands nearly score a few times, but Spain manages to hold on to its one-zero lead. The official play time is over, and they are all waiting on the edge of their seats as they referee allows for injury time and such. Finally, when the main referee blows the whistle to signify game end all hell breaks loose. Santana is surprised the neighbours haven’t threatened to call the police with all the noise they are all making. Thankfully, the presentation of the trophy and the medals happens soon after the game is over. As it is, Santana’s family isn’t all that thrilled that the girls won’t be present for the closing ceremonies and the presentation of the game other awards. They do understand the girls’ need for a date night. After two hours or so of celebration that includes the consumption of a lot of food, and rehashing of the best parts of the entire World Cup, and to Santana’s surprise, a promise from Rachel to exchange cookie recipes, the girls are finally allowed to leave. They make a hasty retreat to Santana’s room to make plans for the evening.

 

“So, what do you want to do?” Santana asks Rachel in between kisses.

 

“I was thinking getting some take out and heading back to my place. As much as I like your family, I don’t want them privy to our extracurricular activities. Your room isn’t soundproofed, and I have a nasty suspicion that Jorge, Alejandro and Marcelo would only enjoy interrupting us a little bit too much.” Rachel says with a smile and wicked glint in her eyes.

 

“I like the way you think.” Santana replies.

 

“Besides, Dad and Daddy are already at work. Late shifts, so we have the house to ourselves.” Rachel adds.

 

“We have the house to ourselves? What the hell are we waiting for? Let’s go. Time is a wasting.” Santana says as she tugs Rachel’s hands and starts to lead her to her bedroom door.

 

Rachel laughs as she allows Santana to pull her about. The idea of spending the entire night with her girlfriend uninterrupted putting her in a very good mood.

 

They quickly make her way to the kitchen. “Mom, I’m staying at Rachel’s tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Santana adds as she gives her mom a hug and a peck on the cheek. She does the same with her grandmother. “Bye everyone.” Santana calls out from the front door, which is already open, without giving anyone a chance to say goodbye properly. She knows that they’ll get suckered in if they start talking again.

 

Rachel quickly exchanges hugs and kisses with Sara and Victoria as well. Before anyone else can say a thing, both girls are out the door and in Santana’s car.

 

“Do you want to get our food now or have it delivered?” Santana asks.

 

“I’m not really hungry now, but if you don’t mind reheated food, let’s get it now. I don’t want to get interrupted by anyone once we get to my place.” Rachel says without missing a beat.

 

“I love the way you think.” Santana says with a smirk. “Pizza?” Santana adds.

 

“Yeah. It’s the quickest and certainly something that tastes just as good when it’s cold.” Rachel says as she gets her phone out to place their usual order. “We have half an hour to kill.” Rachel adds once she puts her phone away.

 

“Let’s get the hell out of here before the crazies decide to check on us. I can feel their eyes on us.” Santana says as she turns the ignition on in her car.

 

The girls drive slowly to the whole in the wall pizzeria they discovered by accident. They make out in the parking lot until in order to pass the time doing something ‘productive’, and once their food is picked up, they make their way to the Berry household. The only reason Santana isn’t speeding is because she doesn’t want to risk a speeding ticket and the waste of time that comes with it.

 

After what feels like a lifetime and a half, countless kisses exchanged by the endless sea of red lights and the subsequent honking from irate drivers following them, they finally pull in to Rachel’s driveway. Rachel flies out the passenger side to unlock the front door while Santana gets their dinner out the car. The pizza is half haphazardly thrown on the kitchen island before both girls make their way to Rachel’s room, leaving behind a trail of clothing.

 

They spend the next couple of hours reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies. It feels as if they have been apart from each other forever. The first touches and kisses are hungry and rough. Once they have their first mind blowing orgasms, it leads to a more subdued pace. They slowly explore and drive each other crazy with teasing touches and promises of forever. A few hours later, they’re both lying breathless in a tangle of limbs on Rachel’s bed. Life definitely can’t get any better for the girls as they drift off to sleep following declarations of undying love. Both girls think this is what heaven must feel like, and they are lucky enough to experience it everything they hold each other and kiss each other.

 

The End.

 


End file.
